Music on the Beat
by Dilpickles00
Summary: One day a girl wakes up at Sun Hill and becomes a police officer, all she remembers before she went to sleep is that she was a violinist, had a sweet tooth and the name ‘Kousei’ rings a bell


A girl woke up after a presumed years worth of sleep, she could barely remember anything, all that she can remember is that she was a violinist, had a sweet tooth and the name 'Kōusei' rang a bell.

She saw a police uniform hung up on a rack not far from her bed and then a man with a cold look suddenly walked in the room.

"Ah you must be PC Kaori Miyazono , I'm Superintendent Frank Burnside, Welcome to the Sun Hill Police force" said Superintendent Burnside

"Do you know how I got here" said Kaori confused, her name didn't really sound familiar to her, but she was curious on how she got here

"You were part of a programme where scientists were testing on how to cure illnesses and since they brought you back to life, they transferred you to the police force as we needed more manpower and Japan has declared you legally dead and Britain now hasn't, So your a policewoman now" said Burnside

Kaori somehow pictured a story which explained why her sleep was so long and after a long confused thought (as her amnesia had made her mostly forget about what she did before the sleep), she said "okay, what's my first assignment"

"You will be deployed with PS Smithy and you will be deployed in a area police sort of role, watching the neighborhood" said Burnside

After saying it, Burnside gave Kaori a cold look and left, Kaori got into her uniform and went out into deployment where immediately she was greeted by Police Sergeant Smithy.

"Hello you must be PC Miyazono, I'm Smithy, your new Police Sergeant" said Smithy offering to shake Kaoris hand

"Nice to meet you PS Smithy, shall we stop some crime" said Kaori excited

"Yeah lets go" said Smithy

The two walked across the corridor and into the police car where they drove off first to a fast food joint as Kaori was hungry (having not eaten for a while) and then to a neighbourhood in Sun Hill.

Before long, they got their first call on their Walkie Talkies attached to their police vests

"PS Smithy and PC Miyazono, we have reports of a shoplifter near your location, PC Dylan out"

Smithy turned on the police lights and they were on their way to their first operation and then they saw a kid running on a pavement suspiously carrying a massive box of cigarettes.

They stopped the car and both started chasing the thief , eventually the kid took a turning and now only Kaori was chasing the kid and eventually caught up with him, tackling him to the ground

"Your under arrest for shoplifting" said Kaori breathing heavily as she handcuffed him

Kaori eventually walked the kid over to the police car where Smithy had just found her after Kaori told him (via walkie talkie) that she caught the thief, after swearing at Kaori and Smithy, the kid was chucked into the back of the car and told to remain silent by Smithy

They drove him to the station and then Kaori and Smithy went back onto the road

"That was a good first arrest Miyazono, your should be proud of yourself" said Smithy

"Why thank you, I knew I was the best" said Kaori smugly

Kaori decided to turn the car radio on and turned it to Classic FM which was playing Bach, Kaori was enjoying the piece, but Smithy had other ideas, changing it to Radio 1, before Kaori turned it back to Classic FM and them two went back and forth until their Walkie Talkies activated.

"PS Smithy and PC Miyazono, there is a wanted man near your area, we raided his house and found a Meth lab, DC Jim Carver out"

Smithy and Kaori decided to stop and try and pursue the streets to see if the man was hiding at his friends house or something, They first checked the mans brothers house and he told the two cops that he hadn't seen him in days and then afterwards they looked at his friends house where they found nothing.

Then as soon as the two left the wanted mans friends house, a car drove off at fast speed which prompted the two cops to get in the car and start chasing him.

They turned the sirens on and chased him over a bridge, across a rough estate and around the shopping areas and eventually reinforcements led by DC Carver and DC Stewart as well as PC Stamp (who had returned to Sun Hill) and PC Dylan were joining in on the chase with a police helicopter monitoring the movements of the getaway car. They managed to chase him all the way to a farm where the getaway car crashed through the barn and then Carver and Stewart immediately jumped out and arrested the Meth Cook.

Kaori loved the chase, it fitted with her carefree personality as it was risky and high action.

After helping the officers get the criminal in the police van, Kaori returned to her police car where she heard a familiar tune

It was the Kreutzer

"Why does that song sound so familiar" said Kaori


End file.
